Sipon
"The people of Sipon are extremely honest and always say what is on their mind." Sipon is one of the 13 divisions within the Capitol's domain. It is the only division that looks like what the world looked like before the war. The Capitol even took pictures of the buildings within Sipon to have in museums. Description Sipon is located where southern Manitoba would be and sits only a few meters away from the border. It is surrounded by lakes and forests, the people of Sipon often travel to these lakes for fish. The climate is dry warm summers and dry cold winters. The temperature gets to 21 Celsius in the summers but drops down to -14 Celsius in the winter months. Sipon has 83 hubs in which it uses to build the many transportation devices such as cars, trains, train tracks, and hovercrafts. Vehicles that Sipon makes are screened by Capitol officials due to an event decades ago where a crazed man had hid a bomb in one of the cars and it later exploded well being shipped to the Capitol. Sipon has buildings made from steel, class, and concrete. The people managed to restore the ruined city to what it once was and use the buildings for their proper uses. Members sleep in apartment complex, well higher officials get their own houses. Offices are used to route and design more vehicles. Stores are used for services and shops. Sipon is considered to be one of the more happier divisions. Sipon is run by a democratic government. Physical Appearance Sipon's style used to be cargo pants with a button down and jacket. But years ago a book was found full of fashion trends from before the war. This spread like wildfire and the fashion within Sipon had changed. The fashion follows more of a modernized 20th century design. An example of the outfits worn are for males it is a pure white button down shirt with a grey vest, black bowtie, black suspenders, and black jeans or dress pants, and a flapcap. Woman will wear a black and white pock-a-dot blouse with a large flowing blue skirt an high heels. Men usually keep hair shorter well woman keep hair either longer or medium length and curled. Piercings are often worn but are more professional, ear piercings are most common where eyebrow, tongue, or lip piercings are rare. Tattoos are also done in Sipon. Virtue Sipon virtues Honesty. They believe that honesty and openness should be practiced by all people. For this they are also very trusting as every member of Sipon never lies. Though evasion and distraction are accepted. Due to this Sipon people are usually thick skinned. Names Sipon names come from various vehicles parts. Culture Food and drink - Sipon enjoys fruit juices, lemonade, water, coffee, and tea. They have a fairly wide variety of food as well, though people of Sipon love fish even though fish is only seasonal. An average Sipon meal would consist of lemon mustard salmon, pasta, and creamy vegetables. Sipon people are big on table rules. Literature - Sipon members know the basics of reading, writing, and talking. Some members are better then others. Sipon members are known for having an accent that sounds southern, even though they live in the north. Performing Arts - Sipon people enjoy music, dance, plays, car races. Their music is usually played with string and wind instruments and is high paced and cheery. Their dances are usually fast as well and have a lot of foot movement. Visual Arts - Some members make sculptures out of scrap metals and parts. The most beautiful sculptures are placed within parks. Games - Hopscotch, ball, tag, shuffle board, football, and cricket are played. The older children also play a game known as "Chicken" in which members stand in front of a moving train, the last player that moves out of the way is the winner. Humanities - Sipon knows a lot about history, people believe they know more about it then those from Indroit or Apparatus. They begin learning at the age of 6 and finish at the age of 18. Celebrations - Sipon people have many celebrations, though wedding is not practiced here. Initiation Due to the industry work being fairly easy the initiates are instead tested on Sipon's industry. they follow a mentor around Sipon for 2 weeks, learning Sipon's ways. The mentor will ask the initiate questions during these 2 weeks. At the end the initiate is asked the same questions his mentor asked, this time he is strapped to a lie detector. If the initiate was completely honest with his mentor they become full members of Sipon. Rules - Never lie. - Only fish from the lake during the months of July and August. - Cheating is not allowed. - Those who are dishonest will be punished. - Stealing is strictly forbidden. Known Legacies Year 1: * Throtella Carboretta * Axel Rowin